


Getting First Has Its Own Rewards

by Blueberrybagel



Category: BnHA
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Delta/Omega Dynamics, Anal Sex, Beta Bakugou, Biting, Heat Cycles, Hybrid Dog Bakugou, Hybrid Rabbit Midoriya, Hybrids, Knotting, M/M, Mounting, Omega Midoriya, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-20
Updated: 2019-12-20
Packaged: 2021-02-26 05:28:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,917
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21868282
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blueberrybagel/pseuds/Blueberrybagel
Summary: Bakugou is a show dog, best in show to be specific. He had won many time and was getting quite bored. One day after getting another first place he gets a reward that was much more his style.
Relationships: Bakugou/Deku
Comments: 2
Kudos: 428





	Getting First Has Its Own Rewards

Bakugou held back a growl when he felt the judges hand poke at his teeth, he knew after all of the many, many,  many, hybrid shows Bakugou had been through over the past two years, he  knew  he was the best.  At this point Bakugou felt like all he should have to do is show up and get the blue ribbon, but whatever. The only reason why Bakugou didn’t bite the judges when they poked and prodded at him was to see the shocked faces on the other hybrids faces when he won after being a dick to them earlier. To be honest at this point Bakugou just let his mind wander during these shows, not bothering to pay attention to the chattering of the crowd, the muttering of the judges, and the scent of nervousness filling the air from the other hybrids. Once the judge walked away from him, Bakugou walked with his owner over to line up with the other hybrids, and as presumed, after a moment, got first place. His smug grin showing to all of the other hybrids and owners near enough to see. The slow wag of his tail adding the final touch to his all consuming arrogance. 

Walking out of the large room with his owner, Bakugou stepped into a long hallway, the walls were an eggshell white and the floors were a soft gray, there were multiple doors on either side, each door was spaced about one door every 20 or so feet. They passed about 4 of these door before they stopped in front of one, looking over to his owner, and slightly down, Bakugou stared at his owner, confusion clear in his eyes. Reaching up the brown hair man stroked Bakugou’s head, his face unreadable, cold coffee eyes not giving anything away. “Come boy.” Opening the door the man walked in, tugging on the leash around Bakugou’s neck. A bit reluctantly the blonde beta followed into the room, it was also white. The first thing Bakugou smelled when he walked in was the scent of an omega in heat, at the scent his cock started to twitch to life, his pupils dilating to fill most of his irises. But Bakugou was trained to resist his instincts, especially when it came to other hybrids being in heat or rut (the later was easier to train since Bakugou wasn’t that interested in getting pregnant), he willed his dick to stay in its sheath, he tried to breathe through his mouth in hopes of not taking in anymore of the scent. 

The attempt to stop his growing arousal failed, when he took his first breath through his mouth he realized that the scent was so thick he could taste it. He couldn’t hold back a soft croon at the taste of the omegas heat, it was a bit sweet, and there were hints of other flavors that Bakugou would need to lick the omegas slick in order to truly taste. Katsuki didn’t even realize that he had a full on boner and was letting out soft croons, his tail swishing slowly behind him, his head tilted upwards drinking in more of the delicious scent. His owner however seemed almost happy at Bakugou’s reaction, Bakugou could rarely figure out what his owner was feeling with his face always so neutral. The click of his collar being undone was the thing that shocked Bakugou out of his drugged out state, staring at his owner Bakugou cocked his head in question. The man patted his head, taking a moment to stroke his ears before speaking. “Good boy Bakugou. You want to mate with the omega right? Go do it. Don’t hurt him though.” Katsuki nearly did a double take, his owner was letting him go mate with the omega?! No, _encouraged_ him to mate with the omega!? Bakugou couldn’t believe what was happening, he wasn’t sure whether to be excited or skeptical, after all he had never been told to mate. This was insane, but Bakugou didn’t need to be told twice, he turned around after a moment, following his nose to source of the delicious scent. 

He found the omega with a knotted dildo all the way up his ass, slick dribbling down his legs and slightly matted fur from all of the lubricant. He was moaning like a bitch in heat, which he kinda was, he was a omegan lop rabbit, his ears laying on the cool ground, the fur silky and green, his face was covered with a ferocious blush spreading down to his neck. His pupils were dilated to the point that his irises were just tiny rings of emerald, his puffy cheeks covered by a spattering of freckles, his little button nose twitching a mile a minute. His legs were spread wide, his back arched in the lordosis position, one hand slowly moving the dildo back in and out, the other pressed on the floor to help his balance. Bakugou eagerly released his scent, his croons falling from his lips unimpeded, his cock leaking pre. He stepped toward the omega, letting out a friendly call, Bakugou knew that with the omega so deep into his heat and openly masturbating that he should be receptive to a betas presence, no matter the breed of hybrid. The omega, stopped dropping the dildo to look at the hybrid behind him, his lust filled eyes only needed to look at the beta for a second before his eyes landed on the dripping boner. The lop turned around again, getting back into position and reaching a hand back to use his fingers to spread his drooling opening wide. 

Bakugou let out a moan at the sight, the omegas own needy one returning it, shifting restlessly for a moment, his cotton ball tail wagging excitedly at the eager beta. The sight of more slick sliding out of the puckered hole had Katsuki rushing forward, big paws grabbing the smaller green hips and licking at the opening and slick running down the lops legs like a starving man. The taste was sweeter than he had thought, it was like burnt sugar and had a herb like under tone to it. Bakugou loved it. He lapped up every bit that came rolling out of the moaning omegas hole, the more he licked the more came out. The gaping hole allowing Bakugou to stick his entire tongue in the opening, the tight heat closing around his tongue along with the flavor had Bakugou rutting against the ground moaning. He had to tighten his grip on the rabbit hybrids hips, the smaller male moaning wildly, rolling his hips back against the betas tongue, his moans egging Katsuki on. With one more lick of the slick covered hole Bakugou pulled back, his chin covered in drool and slick. He laid over the omegas back, lining his cock up with the winking hole, the eager whine and moans of the lop along with his desperately pushing back hips making Bakugou even more worked up. 

In one slow slide, Bakugou pushed himself up to hilt, the prep the lop had done allowing Katsuki start thrusting immediately, it started soft, the intense heat and grip around Bakugou’s member making hard for him to not blow a load with just entering. The betas knot already starting to fill rather quickly, each thrust steadily growing harder and faster as the beta and omega moaned louder in unison at the feeling. Bakugou could feel the omega go limp under him, the body underneath him pliant and soft. All curves and areas softened with a little bit of fat, his hips wide and his ass and thigh large and soft. His stomach flat but smooth, no abs making the surface a bit bumpier, his body where skin dominated decorated with freckles. Each hard thrust from Bakugou making the lops ass bounce with the force, Bakugou’s tail was wagging wildly, his chin resting on the hybrids shoulder. His tongue was lolled out, panting in between croons or moans, his ears forward and listening to the moans of the hybrid beneath him. The rabbit hybrid felt so tight around his cock, urging him closer and closer to popping a knot, his tiny puff tail flicking wildly against his stomach as the excited and aroused lop pushed back against him hips, trying to spear himself farther onto the thick member spreading him wide. 

The green haired rabbit let out a particularly loud moan as Bakugou hit his prostate, slicking flooding out of his hole at the sensation, Katsuki shifted The was he was thrusting do he slammed into the sensitive spot again and again, driving the little hybrid mad with the feeling. After another loud moan the omega came, his hole squeezing Bakugou tight, and making his thighs grow wet with all of the slick. The rabbit mewling as the beta didn’t let up, still thrusting into his abused prostate and groaning into his ear as he impaled the smaller hybrids on his thick cock. Bakugou moaned loudly as he felt the rabbit squeeze around him and felt his knot swell to practically bursting, if it was even possible Bakugou went faster, determined to not cum outside of the omega. His pace rising to outright brutal on the overstimulated omega, with endless moans of pleasure and whines of pain making Bakugou bite down hard on the juncture next to the omegas neck, anchoring himself, and getting ready to come. After a few more thrusts of his knot only catching on the omegas rim, Bakugou sank his knot into the heat and slickness, the sensation on his sensitive knot making him come immediately. Bakugou and the omega moaned in unison at the feeling, Bakugou releasing his hold on the omega and licking the tiny drops of blood that bubbled up, moaning when he felt his own cum slosh against his cock. 

The omega squirmed and moaned relentlessly as he felt the tip of the betas cock graze his prostate from the sheer size difference of their respective breeds, his moans only increasing when he felt the cum push against his insides, running out of the places to go. Bakugou licked the omega, crooning and trying to calm down the omega, however his attempts were useless, the omega already on the edge of another orgasm. When Katsuki noticed the omega grinding into the ground in at attempt to get stimulation, he reached his paw down, large hand wrapping around the small dick and stroking it, rough toe pad swirling over the sensitive head, causing a loud increase in moans. With a few quick strokes and pushing against the head the omega came, cum shooting out of the tip and splattering against the white floor, this moans turning into mewls as Bakugou teased the head of his dick, the overstimulation causing the omega to stutter his hips and claw at the ground. Katsuki released the lops member after a moment, licking the cum fro his hand and rolling himself and the omega over onto their sides, hand carding through soft green locks. Croons rumbling out of his throat and through his chest into the omegas back, one hand playing with the green curls, the other resting on the lops hip.

Bakugou nestled his head into the lops hair, breathing in the scent of sex and sugar and sweat, eyes closing in exhaustion. Having one last thought before falling asleep.

Bakugou had to be honest, this was a pretty good prize for getting first.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys, I know it’s taking me ages to update Sharp Claws and Fluffy Tails, soooo in the mean time I made this oneshot smut for you guys to read. You guys better have plenty of toothpaste on hand cause when I do update it is gonna be some tooth rotting fluff! ;)


End file.
